Eel Pox
by Kai.Luu
Summary: An one-shot for a 'What if.' So what if Hiccup and Fishlegs got Eel Pox? What destruction and troubles will occur? Sorry if it is bad and stuff. Rated T for 'i dunno why.' Image edited my me!


**Hi! Another story! So this story was written because I was bored and rewatched 'Eel Effect' and I wondered what would happen if Hiccup got sick. I was inspired to write this when I found this image on tumblr. Sorry if it's like junk and stuff. Hope you enjoy! Read and Review! Sorry for any errors! Enjoy!**

"Hiccup get back here!"

"No!"

"Fishlegs! You get back here too!"

"No!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~4 days earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiccup are you alright?" asked Stoick who had recover eel pox only 3 days ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine. *Coughs* Just a dry throat." Replied Hiccup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 days earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiccup are you sure you're not sick or something?" asked Astrid who put her hand up to his forehead.

"Yeah, Fishlegs is feeling hot too." Said Snotlout who felt Fishleg's forehead as well.

Before the 2 teens could replied they both broke out in coughs.

"We're fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Day Before Yesterday Night ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So Stoick and Gobber were taking a nice stroll around Berk until they heard shouting at the nearby cliff to see….. Hiccup and Fishlegs!? With their blankets ready to jump.

"HICCUP! FISHLEGS!" they shouted, the two dragon lovers turned around quickly then ran into the woods, the two men on their tail but lost them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yesterday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiccup where are you? Fishlegs? We're getting really worried now."

Everyone was looking for the 2 said teens, after their strange behavior from last night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiccup was seen running away from the Hofferson girl who looked furious. Hiccup was in strange attire, he was in a similar outfit to his usual. Except his clothes where black (that were covered in charcoal), without the fur vest, on his head was Gobber's helmet that was also covered in charcoal. Tied at his waist was some rope that was also covered in charcoal, connected at the end was two pieces of fabric, one red with some white and one black. **(Can you guess?)** At his wrists, then connected to his back was a large sheet of black fabric and at his chest was some ropes tied together to a small plank of wood, which looked like a harness. **(Can you tell yet?) **His face was covered with charcoal and some mud.

He ran with his 'tail' flapping in the wind. Then ran for the forest, out of sight.

"HICCUP!" yelled Stoick.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we need to find them then catch Hiccup and Fishlegs. Then do whatever you have to do to get them back. But be careful." Said Stoick sternly at all the Vikings, minus Hiccup and Fishlegs, in the Great Hall.

"But those 2 loonies have Eel Pox, what if I, I mean we, get it?" asked Snotlout.

"The worst that can happen is you getting 'attacked' by Hiccup or Fishlegs." Said Ruff, doing air quotation marks for 'attacked' and was also excited to find the 2 teens.

"Yeah! But that will be awesome! Seeing Snotlolut being beaten up by Hiccup will be awesomet" cheered her twin.

"Guys, there will be no Hiccup or Fishlegs 'attacking' you." Said Astrid who was frustrated.

Before anyone else could speak they could here yelling outside.

"Let's go!" yelled Gobber who was helmetless, pointing to the doors.

They all ran down the steps to the commotion to see…

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cliffy!

.

.

.

.

Kidding, I ain't that mean

.

.

.

Ok maybe

.

.

.

Hiccup chasing Fishlegs who also was in a strange outfit that was blue with some rope tied at his waist, at the end was a mace. On his wrists were blue sheets, and on his head, his helmet was blue as well. His face was covered in blue face paint with 2 dots next to each eye going across.

Hiccup was throwing purple paint bombs at the other teen, who was covered in some purple paint.

"Plasma Blast! You will die Dragon Queen!"

Fishlegs threw and orange paint bomb at him, hitting him on the leg (the good one).

"Fire! You can't defeat me! I'm the Red, but Blue, Death!'

"Hiccup! Fishlegs!" yelled Stoick.

The two boys froze and looked at their Chief/father then looked at each other, almost as if asking each other something. Then, they ran.

The others chased.

Hiccup and Fishlegs ran from the Vikings and dragons, weaving through buildings, stopping when getting stopped by a Viking or dragon and then ran again. (Snotlout was able to trap Hiccup but Hiccup had fired multiple 'plasma blasts' at him, then escaped leaving Snotlout very purple with paint and rage.) **(Teehee!) **They then decided to running into the forest.

"Spine shot!" yelled Astrid, commanding her dragon who was flying above.

Stormfly obliged flinging her tail and managed to pin Fishlegs to the wall but missed Hiccup who had managed to dodge and keep running.

They all stopped and gathered to get Fishlegs up to Gothi's hut for the cure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hours later after yelling~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fishlegs was resting in one of the empty cots while some Vikings stood guard at the door in case the boy was still delusional and tried to run for it.

Hiccup wasn't found yet but the teens, Stoick and Gobber kept searching. Until Stoick realized.

"Where's Toothless?"

All the teens and Gobber where looking at him, faces also dawning realization.

"Toothless isn't at the house. Which means he is with Hiccup." Said Stoick.

"But we don't know where the two are." Said Gobber who scratched his head.

"I think I know." Said Astrid with a determined expression.

"Then lead the way." Said Stoick hopping onto Thornado.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flying to the place~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They all landed in the cove, Astrid was the first to dismount. They looked for any sign of the two. When they were about to give up, they saw Toothless curled up in a sort of ball. Stoick ran towards Toothless hoping to find his son.

"Toothless! Where's Hiccup?" yelled Gobber.

Toothless looked up at the Vikings and lifted his wing to see Hiccup with the cloth over his head, as a blanket. Fast asleep, snoring lightly.

"Thank Thor." Breathed Gobber.

"Aw! Why can't Hiccup be destroying stuff!" whined Tuffnut, who then was given a glare from Stoick, Gobber and Astrid. "Sorry." He smiled sheepishly. (The walls of the cove were covered in purple paint and scorch marks)

"Alright, we gotta get him back now." Said Gobber.

"Yeah." Nodded the teens and Stoick.

Stoick bent down to grab Hiccup but before he could Hiccup had snapped his eyes open and bolted to the far side of the Cove.

"Catch him!"

~~~~~~~Moments After Having to Chase Hiccup and In the End Succeeding to Catch Him~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm puffed!" said Gobber.

"Ain't young as we used to be" said Stoick leaning on a log but with Hiccup standing in front of him.

The other teens also were puffing.

"Ok! I'm tired too Daddy!" said Hiccup who was giving his father his buck-tooth grin before yawning and his knees buckled and he fell to the ground.

"HICCUP! Hurry! We need to get him back to Gothi's hut!" yelled the panicking father who managed to run forward and grabbed Hiccup from the ground.

So they all wasted no time and hopped onto their dragons and flew with Gods' speed to the elder's hut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiccup I don't think you should be doing you're so called 'safe tricks.'" said Astrid who looked at her boyfriend who was getting ready for his turn in the trick competition, doing air quotations for the words 'safe tricks.' "Any way you just recovered from Eel Pox, you were delirious. You even tried to fly!"

"Fly huh?" muttered Hiccup was he frowned, in thought. "I got!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Years Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok! You ready bud!" yelled the 19 year old amputee.

His dragon grumbled but got into position.

"Ready! Set! GO!" yelled the man as he then proceeded to tip off his saddle, soon his dragon joining him. They continued to freefall until the island came into view.

"Come on!" yelled the man as he then tug on some straps to his leather suit that released some leather sheets that he hooked his wrists into making him…. Fly!

"Yeah baby!"

**I hope you enjoyed, I had fun writing this and this also linked to Hiccup and his flight suit. I always wonder what could have happened if Hiccup got Eel Pox, and I decided to do Fishlegs too. Well thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review! Sorry for any missed errors! **

**P.S The last chappie for 'Making HTTYD Watch YouTube will hopefully come out this weekend!**

**PEACE!**

**~SapphireWolf2002 ^x^**


End file.
